The Reign of Chaos
by GoldenAdept
Summary: This is the same one as before, but I'm making each chapter shorter.
1. The Flamist

Golden Sun: The Reign of Chaos  
  
iWe begin 10000 years after Isaac, Felix, Jenna, and Garet of Vale; Mia of Imil, Ivan of the Anemos, Sheba of Lalivero, and Piers of Lemuria, lit the Elemental Lighthouses of Alchemy. After they lit the last lighthouse--the Lighthouse of Fire--Alchemy was unleashed upon the world and the Rising of the Golden Sun. The Lighters, they were called, died 100 years later. Now their descendants are helping keep the balance of the elements... until the Reign of Chaos unleashes the elements upon Weyward and the world under the sea, and the world beyond Gaia Falls, and the sky up above. This caused the elements to be unbalanced and overpower its opposing element. Now all the worlds are suffering from King Chao, the king of the Underworld.../i  
  
*****  
  
"Felix, are we going to be all right?" asked Jenna.  
  
"Don't worry, Jenna. I'm here for you. Chao won't lay a finger on my dear sister." replied Felix.  
  
Felix and Jenna are the descendants of Felix and Jenna, two siblings and two of the Lighters.  
  
"Isaac, I'm scared," Mia said. Mia is Mia's descendant.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let anyone touch my girl," Isaac said. As you guessed it, Isaac too is the descendant of Isaac.  
  
"Isaac... I see fire over the horizon," warned Garet.  
  
"Garet's right!" exclaimed Sheba.  
  
"Uh-oh... It's spreading..." Ivan said.  
  
A forest fire from a Flamist, a golem made of fire, burns half of the forest.  
  
"The fire is destroying the forest!" shouted Garet. "We have to do something. If we don't, then the element of earth will be out balanced!"  
  
"I know, I know..." Isaac became worried.  
  
"Yeah, our powers will be weakened," said Felix.  
  
"Me and Piers can try to flood the fire," Mia said trying to help.  
  
Piers said, "Let's try."  
  
Mia and Piers said together, "Power of Water... Bring a flood throughout the earth. We unleash your powerful might!" Then out of the sky, a strong rain hits the lands and floods the forest.  
  
"I think its working!" exclaimed Garet. "But wait--"  
  
"It's heading towards us!" cried Sheba.  
  
"What do we do?" Ivan started pacing.  
  
"We fight it!" exclaimed Felix and Isaac.  
  
"But we might not stand a chance," cried Jenna.  
  
"We have to try," said Mia.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Isaac said.  
  
"Stand guard!" yelled Garet.  
  
Eight of them stood guard, ready to summon anything they've got. Meanwhile, the Flamist notices the flood. Flamists are not really smart creatures. It finally notices who summoned the rains and starts charging it towards them.  
  
"It's coming!" informed Jenna.  
  
"Stand guard!" shouted Felix.  
  
The Flamist was just about 50 yards from the Lighter's descendants. For now, we will call them the Protectors. The Flamist starts unleashing his powerful fire Psynergy. The Protectors counter-attacks with defensive Psynergy.  
  
"We can't loose!" cried Ivan.  
  
"We need to hold it off!" shouted Isaac.  
  
"Or else it will go to the village and run amok," said Piers softly.  
  
"How can you be so calm at this kind of time?" Mia asked.  
  
"We Lemurians are usually calm. And you should be too. How tense or calm you are can affect your battle skills," replied Piers.  
  
"Piers' right," Felix said. "We need to be calm."  
  
"It's starting to unleash something!" cried Garet. 


	2. The Voice

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put this in the first chapter... AND NO, I DON'T OWN GOLDEN SUN, NOR ITS CHARACTERS.  
  
Author's note: None  
  
*****  
  
Everyone starts focusing on the Flamist. They also feel warmth in the air. Suddenly, the clouds in the sky darken and then it rains. The Flamist starts melting right before their eyes. Everyone starts celebrating... Until they see what caused the rains. A kind of water dragon flew by and then hovers above the Protectors. It smiles at them and flies off.  
  
"What was that?" Sheba pondered.  
  
"A water dragon..." a mysterious voice answered.  
  
"Huh? Who was that? Who are you?" asked Garet.  
  
The voice said, "I'm the past, and the keeper of your future. I have watched... err... We have watched your families grow and protected all of you. But now, Chao have returned after 90,000 years and is bringing chaos upon the world... again and it is your destiny to stop him."  
  
Everyone started asking questions, trying to find out what the voice meant and said.  
  
"Who is we?" asked Isaac.  
  
"That doesn't matter right now. Go to North Angara. Find a temple. Inside will contain two long swords. Those are for Isaac and Felix. You will then find a bow and some arrows, which is for you, Jenna. There will also be an axe for Garet, one rapier for Ivan, and a staff for Sheba, a hammer for Piers, and a rod for Mia. Use these for your long quest to retrieve some things."  
  
"But--" Mia was interrupted.  
  
"No questions now," interrupted the voice, "Go quickly before Chao unleashes another creature."  
  
*****  
  
"Felix, should we listen to that voice?" asked Jenna.  
  
"I have a feeling we should," replied Felix.  
  
"Yeah, but it's voice..." Isaac started.  
  
"I know what you mean, hon," Mia said.  
  
"It sounds so familiar..." started Ivan.  
  
"...Yet it sounds like a stranger," finished Sheba.  
  
"I know," Garet said.  
  
"Hmm... North Angara..." Piers said.  
  
"What about it?" Mia asked Piers.  
  
"Wasn't there a legend about it?" pondered Piers. "It was about these mystical creatures."  
  
"Ah, yes. The Four Elemental Centaurs," replied Isaac. "What were their names?"  
  
"Hmmm... I think it was Justice of the Earth and...," answered Felix.  
  
"Dragoon of Fire," continued Garet.  
  
"Celious of Water and Nebula of Wind," Jenna resumed.  
  
"They were, and still are the guardians of the legendary weapons of Sol (sword), Luna (sword), Thor (hammer), Zeus (staff), Ares (rapier), Vulcan (axe), Vengeance (bow), and Hermes (rod)," commented Mia.  
  
"Yes, exactly," Felix said.  
  
"Shh..." Piers whispered. "I think I heard something..."  
  
All of a sudden a Giganti attacked them. A Giganti is a giant.   
  
"Ahhh!" screamed Jenna.  
  
"Attack!" yelled Garet.  
  
"No, not yet..." Piers whispered. "This one is blind."  
  
"I will distract it. Go! Run!" said the same mysterious voice from before.  
  
"You... Your here," Isaac said softly.  
  
"Yes, no time to talk," the voice said. "Run quickly."  
  
"Let's go," Garet said to the group.  
  
"Yeah..." Ivan said. 


	3. The Penguins and Nebula

Disclaimer: NO, I DON'T OWN GOLDEN SUN, NOR ITS CHARACTERS.  
  
Author's note: None  
  
*****  
  
The Protectors started running towards North Angara when they finally made it to North Gondowan in their second day of travel. They needed some supplies, so they stopped by the icy city of Imilia, named after the ancient city of Imil. Imilia was covered with ice and snow. They stopped by the inn and they saw a map. They had to cross the icy waters of Glacier Lake. There was no other way around, and their Psynergy were sapped from the numerous monsters they encountered. They asked the innkeeper if they could stay for the night to regain their strengths. Sadly, all the rooms were filled due to the strong weather. It seemed like there were strong winds and heavy hailstorms attacked the region. The Protectors knew it was King Chao. He was manipulating water and wind to destroy cities... one by one.  
  
The gang decided to explore a bit around the city. They saw some birds in the distance, ready to cross the lake.  
  
"Penguins!" cried Sheba.  
  
"We can ask them to take us to the other side," Garet said.  
  
"Um... ask them?" questioned Isaac.  
  
"I can Mind Read them," Ivan said  
  
With that said, they walked towards the penguins. Ivan started Mind Reading one of them. Then something unexpected happened. The penguins started talking! It seemed like these were the rare talking penguins of East Tundaria. These penguins migrated to North Gondowan during the summer days of Tundaria. The Protectors asked them if they could take them to the other side of the freezing waters of Glacier Lake. The penguins were asking them why. The gang explained about King Chao and the voice.  
  
"I see..." one of the penguins said. It seemed like it was the leader of the flock. "We will gladly take you to your destination."  
  
"Thank you," Isaac thanked them.  
  
The penguins carried the Protectors across the lake safely until the lake started bubbling.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Sheba.  
  
"IT'S THE KRAKEN!!" yelled penguin.  
  
"King Chao..." Felix said quietly.  
  
"We need to attack it!" cried Ivan.  
  
"But if we fall off the penguins, we will definitely freeze," said Garet.  
  
"Yes, and our Psynergy are sapped, too," said Piers.  
  
"Don't worry," the leader penguin told the Protectors. "We can summon creatures to distract while you can recover."  
  
"That's great!" cried Jenna and Mia.  
  
The penguins started concentrating and summon small water creatures to distract the huge fiend. When they got to the other side, the penguins showed the Protectors a temple. Inside was a well hidden stone.  
  
"Wow!" cried Sheba.  
  
"Is this a..." started Isaac.  
  
"I-It i-is a Psynergy s-stone," stuttered Mia.  
  
"Wow, these stones used to be common," Piers said. "And this temple... Could it have been a sanctum?"  
  
"We don't know," a penguin said. "We thought you know."  
  
"So it's a Psynergy stone..." another penguin said.  
  
"We need to meditate close to the stone while touching it," Felix told everyone.  
  
"It will refresh us," Isaac said.  
  
They meditated under the stone while touching it with one hand. They started glowing and restored their lost Psynergy. After restoring themselves with the stone, they headed back to the lake. They battled the Kraken and defeated it.   
  
***  
  
They celebrated for awhile until they heard a boom. It was coming from the direction of North Angara. The Protectors ran, walked, hiked towards it for four days. It was a long and tiring journey. Fatigue and hunger attacked them, but they knew they couldn't give up. They finally made it to the temple in a valley in North Angara.  
  
"Wow," Ivan commented.  
  
"Not that great," muttered Garet. "It's just ruins.  
  
"Oh, Garet..." Mia said.  
  
"Shh... I think I heard something," Piers whispered.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Isaac walked faster.  
  
"C'mon, guys," Jenna told everyone.  
  
Everyone started walking faster. They made it to a dead end. This ruin was just like a maze; dead ends and many path splits. They made it to 4 path splits. They decided to split up. Isaac and Mia went to the east path; Felix and Jenna went to the west path; Garet and Piers to the north; and Ivan and Sheba went to the northwest.  
  
"It sure is dark here," Mia said to Isaac.  
  
"Yeah," Isaac said back. "It's creepy. Don't worry, though. I'm here."  
  
Mia smiled," Yeah, thank God for that."  
  
After Mia and Isaac's small conversation, they heard an ear-piercing scream. Everyone started running back to the path split. They figured that the scream came from the north somewhere, so they run up Garet and Piers' path. They found a reddish-pink centaur. The centaur was holding a bow on one hand and five bows on the other. Behind the creature was a pink bow with arrows surrounding it, and a long, thin rapier right next to it.  
  
"Is that...a..." Sheba started.  
  
"A centaur!" cried Garet.  
  
"Who are you!" shrieked the centaur.  
  
"I am Isaac," Isaac introduced. "This is Mia," he points to Mia. "This is Felix, Jenna, Garet, Ivan, and Sheba, and Piers," he said pointing to each one as he said their names. "Now who are you?"  
  
"Ah... I have expected you... I am Nebula," the centaur answered.  
  
"What do you mean 'I have expected you?'" Jenna asked.  
  
"It is the legends," Nebula replied. "King Chao has returned, just like 100,000 years ago. That time, Alchemy was abundant. It was used all over the world for good. Well it was... until King Chao. It was said that he came from a meteor. He used alchemy for bad. He used it to gain control of the elements. He did it in secrecy, however, so know one knew until storms, earthquakes, floods, conflagrations all the disasters known to men and women and creatures. But anyway, he unleashed the elements one by one in each city.   
  
"This ruin was once part of a great civilization of the centaurs and the Saggitarians. We lived in great harmony... well, until he set a fire bomb in one of our catacombs. It sent flames everywhere, destroying our towns, buildings. He then sent a massive earthquake to this temple. It ended up the way it looks now. Nearly demolished. We didn't know it was Chao 'till we had to leave to find shelter from the flames. Those flames never went out. We tried everything.  
  
"But anyhow, we made it to this town. We asked the town mayor and elder if we could rest in their temple. The townspeople were scared of us, thinking that will hurt them. We told them we were good centaurs. They believed us and let us stay in their temple. We rested for the night. The next morning, we heard chanting. It was a mix of Centaurian and an old language of Psynarian. One of our Saggitarians understood both of these languages, which was rare because Psynarian was rarely used in those days. Anyway, he told us that he was summoning a storm. We had a feeling about something bad, so we went to investigate. We creeped up to his room and we saw a large cauldren. Justice, our leader at that time, noticed something familiar about Chao. Then all of a sudden, Celious and Dragoon pointed out that it was a king. King Chao of Chalora. We were shocked! Chao finally noticed the ten of us eavesdropping. He looked furious. He summoned a fireball at us. We started running towards the exit of the temple. We told the others about what we saw.   
  
"We knew we couldn't stop a strong person like King Chao. We needed reinforcements. Luckily, the Saggitarians knew strong warriors, which are now gods. The Saggitarians persuaded the eight of them to help. They were...: Sol of the Sun, Luna of the Moon, Thor and Zues of Lightning, Ares of War and Fire, Vulcan of the Volcanoes and Fire, Vengeance of the Arrows, and Hermes of Waters, Healers, and the Messengers.  
  
"As of now, that is all you will know, and need to know. The next centaur shall tell you more."  
  
"Wow, is this all true?" asked Sheba.  
  
"Yes," answered the centaur.  
  
"But where are we on that legend?" asked Garet.  
  
"Yeah. You said you were expecting us... and you said because of the legends," backed up Felix.  
  
"You will learn more," replied Nebula. "Take these two weapons" She handed them the bow and arrows, and the rapier. "Jenna, this bow used to be Vengeance's bow and her arrows. Each of the eight arrows unleashes eight arrows when you use them. Don't worry about using up all of them. They will magically come back to you when the battle is over. And, Ivan, this rapier used to be Ares'. Inside it contains the power of fire and war. It sometimes unleashes Conflagration and Battle Cry. Use it well."  
  
"Thank you," Ivan and Jenna thanked Nebula.  
  
"Now go," instructed Nebula, "Follow this path behind me. It will lead you to Justice, an Earthern Centaur and our old leader. But he won't give the weapons of Sol and Luna yet. He will instruct you to gather some things and to get the other weapons. He will also tell you more about the legends and the story."  
  
"Thank you, Nebula," thanked Isaac. "But we must go. Good bye." 


End file.
